


Serve me love, please

by Vien3san



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san
Summary: 年轻的大学生Erik来到一个富有的中年大叔家打工赚学费，结果发现这个大叔虽然酗酒虽然颓废虽然邋遢，但是好像还蛮可爱的诶……





	1. One

＊＊＊

Erik站在紧闭的大门前，再三核对地址。在他身后不远处，是一个干涸的喷水池，几团枯萎的水藻病恹恹地挂在大理石雕像的底座上。而面前精雕细刻的花梨木门很久没保养，覆盖的那层漆膜已然有些剥啄开裂。

这儿实在不像是有人的居住的样子，但地址却是正确的。

Erik犹豫地敲了敲门，毫无回应。他掏出手机，拨通介绍人给他的号码，门内立时响起了电话铃声，可依旧没人接听。Erik不依不挠地又拨了一次，这下，铃声不久就停住了。

“……哪位？”

“您好，请问是Xavier先生吗？”Erik尽量保持住所剩不多的耐心，“我是Hellfire派来的。”

“唔……Hellfire？噢，是的，什么事？”

“我们约好了今天见面，先生。”Erik干巴巴地说，“我现在正站在门口。”

对面沉默了一会儿，然后电话“啪嗒”一声挂断了。

就在Erik的怒气即将汹涌而出时，他听到了门内由远及近的脚步声。少顷，门被拉开了一道小缝，一双眼睛出现在他的面前。

蔚蓝色的眼睛。

“Erik Lehnsherr？”

“呃，是的。”

来之前，Erik已被告知这位雇主有酗酒的倾向，并且正在进行长期的心理治疗，这也是这份报酬不菲的工作挂了大半个月无人接下的原因。但Erik在一大堆的招聘信息里一眼就相中了这个，或许正是因为这位Xavier先生在填单时毫无保留地给自己按上了那么的负面tag，所以Erik直觉他并不会自己以为的这么糟糕。

他借着窄窄的一道门缝，不动声色地打量着对方。

在来之前，他已经在脑海中勾勒出了一个酒糟鼻、大肚腩的中年大叔形象。Erik这位Xavier先生的确不修边幅，他的嘴唇被毛茸茸的胡须遮了大半，微鬈的碎发胡乱地贴在额头。昨晚显然没睡好，他揉着眼睛，正一边打着呵欠一边摸索着寻找门栓。

但是，重申一遍，他有双漂亮的眼睛，就连周围那圈黯淡的色素沉淀都无法阻止Erik向它们投去赞赏的目光。并且，他裹在丝绸睡衣下的身材虽然并不纤瘦，却有种恰到好处的丰腴感，离肥胖相去甚远。

“进来吧。”

Erik跟着他的雇主进了大厅，他注意到Xavier先生的头发很长，发尾调皮地在脑后乱翘着。而室内的装潢甚至比门外那宏大的废弃花园还要奢华上几分，Erik有些紧张，不过Xavier先生倒是完全不在意的样子，随意就扯来一张看起来像是十七世纪古董的椅子。

“坐。”他俯身拿起一瓶威士忌，“来点？”

“不了，”Erik尴尬地摆摆手，“我是来工作的，先生。”

“好吧，那我们开门见山。”对方自然地在他对面坐了下来，“事实上，我并不希望家里多一个人，但我妹妹认为我需要有人照顾，所以你才会在这里，懂吗？”

“你是说……”Erik踟蹰地回答，“我得不到这份工作？”

“不，我不是这个意思，该死……”对方困扰地抓了抓头发，“我是说，你不用做什么，只要让我妹妹确信我雇了人就行。”

“但我拿了钱，先生。”Erik固执地抗议，“而且还不少，我不能什么都不做。至少在约定的工作时间里，我得呆在您家里，做点什么。”

对方又叹了口气，显然不想在这个问题上多做纠缠。

“那好吧，”Xavier先生皱着眉头，很不情愿地说，“但是，能不能别叫我先生？听起来很怪。”

Erik慎重琢磨了一下，结合这有如城堡一样的梦幻庄园，以及传闻中有钱人的一些奇妙怪癖，他试探性地问道，“那么……是的，主人？”

Xavier先生捂着额头，露出一个苦笑。

“叫我Charles就好。”他说。

 

 

＊＊＊

就这样，Erik拿到了他需要的这份兼职。

一切都很美好，这屋子虽然大得可怕，但却只有Charles一个人住，食材会有人定期送上门，而做饭、打扫、洗衣服这些日常家务对Erik来说工作量简直少得可怜。

而他的雇主，那位在订单上显得十分可怕、实际却根本人畜无害的Xavier先生，从来不对他提出任何要求。他上午基本都在自己房间里睡觉，Erik做完午餐后才会循着香味爬起来，下午又安静地一个人呆在房间里。Erik最麻烦的工作，也不过是检查一下Charles有没有喝醉酒滚落在地毯，有的话就把他抱回沙发上，而剩下的时间都可以随心所欲地支配。

他用一周的时间除完草，又清理了那个可怜的喷水池。当他在花园里收拾的时候，常常有种微妙的被注视的感觉，可当他抬起头，看向二楼的那扇窗户时，却往往空无一人。并且，等他忙完回到屋内检查时，又会发现Charles一如既往地抱着酒瓶，在沙发上醺然欲醉。

酒精真的那么使人着迷吗？Erik很怀疑。

但Charles显然离了酒不行，他几乎就是在拿酒当水喝，Erik甚至觉得他身体里流淌的不是血液，而是酒精。

不过，与Erik印象中那些满身酒气、大吼大叫的醉鬼们不同，Charles很安静，大部分他膝盖上都放着本不知名的小说，自己一个人且酌且看。睡着了被抱起来的时候，也只会嘟哝着发出小声的抱怨。Erik凑得很近，才听明白他是在抱怨被打搅了得来不易的睡眠，他笨拙地尝试着放轻手脚，于是Charles甚至连嘟哝都不嘟哝了，每次都只是听话地翻个身，继续呼呼大睡，Erik甚至觉得他窝在自己怀里的样子挺可爱的。

觉得一个比自己大十几岁的男人可爱正常吗？Erik也很怀疑。

有一天，他如往常一般从花园回来，打算去浴室洗把脸时，却发现浴室门紧闭着，里面传来潺潺的水声。

Charles居然醒着？Erik颇为惊讶，此时，浴室的门却忽而打开了。

Charles半侧着头，揉着湿淋淋的头发向外走。或许是惬意的热水澡洗去了素日的疲惫，他的面容显得格外柔和，两颊的红晕带走了不自然的苍白，Erik愣愣地站在原地，视线随着他发梢滚落的水珠往下走，一直越过白皙的胸膛和柔软的腰线。

而后，他的脸也红了起来。

Charles抬起头，后知后觉地发现了他的存在。

“啊，”Charles的反应倒是很平淡，“抱歉，忘记家里还有人了。”

Erik视线所在的位置让他意识到了什么。

“唔，我没拿衣服。”他垂下手臂，第一次对Erik提出要求，“能帮我去拿下吗？还有衬衫和西裤，在走廊左手边第二间房里，随便拿一件就好。”说罢，便有些尴尬地转过身，重又关上了浴室的门。

Erik晕乎乎地沿着熟悉的走廊往那个房间走去。他的雇主有个完美的屁股，他忽然意识到这一点，以前都遮在宽松的睡衣下，竟没有发现。不过说起来，抱起来时的柔软手感也很能说明问题了。他就这么胡思乱想地拉开了房门，而后，又一次怔住了。

这个他从未打开过的房间里整整齐齐地挂着各式西装，从浅蓝的休闲套装到纯黑的正式礼服，一应俱全，墙边的陈列柜上摆放着数十款领结和领带。Erik拉开柜门，找到了那些熨好的衬衫，它们显然已经被主人遗忘已久，但侧边的香水隔绝了陈腐的味道，倒是依旧光鲜亮丽。

这和卧室里那个胡乱堆着睡衣的衣柜截然不同，也和他印象里Charles的样子截然不同。没有人生下来就是酒鬼，Erik想，这很正常。只不过，Charles在沉湎于酒精之前究竟是个什么样的人，他一无所知。他在这井井有条的更衣室里挑拣了会儿，才匆匆叩开浴室的门。

“多谢。”Charles接过他拿来的衣服，娴熟地往身上套。

“我还拿了领带和配饰。”

Erik向他展示自己精心挑选的搭配，但Charles却只是漫不经心地瞥了一眼。

“不用这些。”

他说着，整了整领子。

Erik注意到他的衬衫扣子只扣到第三颗，领口随意地敞着，露出半截锁骨。他失望地收回手里的东西，转而注视起了Charles摆弄头发的手指。Charles对着镜子把头发往后捋，又试着扎在脑后，不多时又挫败地揉乱。

“我不明白这头发怎么这么不听话。”Charles没什么道理地发着脾气。

“它太长了，”Erik安慰道，“我帮你吹下吧。”

“真的？”Charles怀疑地问，“你能把它们收拾得整齐一些吗？”

“真的。”Erik忍笑道，“我以前在理发店也打过工。”

Charles这才放心地把脑袋交给了他。Erik拿了块干毛巾，拭走发尾的水珠，然后帮Charles吹起了头发。恰到好处的身高差让他能够毫不吃力地摆弄起Charles柔软的发丝。

“今天是有什么特殊的事情吗？”他问道，装作只是普通闲聊的样子。

“嗯，”Charles毫无防备地告诉他，“晚上有位女士要来过夜。”

Erik的手指顿了下，“约会？”

“当然不是。”Charles答道，“家人的定期团聚。”

Erik松了口气，虽然他也不知道自己为什么要松口气。他该紧张的，毕竟从某种意义上来说，Charles那位神秘的妹妹才是决定他能否保住这份工作的关键。

“吹好了。”他关上电吹风，“要帮你顺便刮个胡子吗？”

“不用了，”Charles懒洋洋地说，“反正还会再长出来的。”

原本乱翘的卷发被干燥的冷风吹到一处，他对着镜子打量了下自己的模样，确认已经足够清爽到躲过Raven的碎碎念。

“如果碎发掉下来的话，”Erik忽而靠过来，在他的耳畔低声说，“就拿手抹一下。”

他修长的手指点在Charles的额角，然后拂动着发丝将它们轻轻地带到耳后。Charles微讶地睁大了眼睛，面前的镜子里，他的耳垂几不可查地染上了一抹浅红。

“我知道了。”他说。

 

 

＊＊＊

Erik失眠了，在这个闷热潮湿的夏夜。

他在单薄的床板上翻来覆去，脑海里乱七八糟的不知道在想些什么。天色将明之时，他好不容易迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，但梦里的旖丽场景又让他猛然惊醒。

他伸到被子底下一摸，果然湿漉漉的。

冷静，Erik Lehnsherr，冷静，他在浴室里暗自开解，你是个成年的健康男性，这很正常。

然而在梦里和自己的雇主发生那样的事情并不正常吧！

恍惚间，他又想起了昨晚的梦境，瞥了眼再度挺立的下身后，他可悲地延长了淋浴的时间。而当他清理完毕，浑浑噩噩地从浴室走出来之后，忍不住打开电脑，搜索起了一些东西，跳出来的相关链接和pornhub的推送让他心惊肉跳，不由得又坐在椅子上，琢磨了许久。

这一早上的混乱，直接导致了他的迟到。

“为什么现在才来？”Charles眼巴巴地站在厨房门口，“我要饿疯了。”

“对不起，”Erik当然不会说出迟到的真正原因，只得迭声道歉，“午餐马上就好，饿的话要不然先吃点饼干垫肚子？”

Charles叹了口气，他并非不想靠零食捱过去。事实上，在Erik到来之前，他的菜单根本乱七八糟，净是简单速成的干粮和冷冻食品，只求吃饱，不求味道。这本来并没有什么，但舌头上的味蕾一旦习惯了热气腾腾的丰盛佳肴，就对那些乏味的东西完全丧失了兴趣。

“对了，”他忽然想起来，“你不是在放暑假吗，还在住学校公寓？”

“学校公寓太贵了，”Erik说，“我在那附近租了个小单间。”

“那不是很远吗？”Charles惊讶地问道，“你每晚都回去，然后再过来？”

“是啊。”Erik要起一勺汤放进了汤盘里，假装没看见Charles贪婪地抽动鼻子的样子，“不然还能怎么办。”

“其实……唔，我是说……”Charles建议，“二楼其实有很多空着的客房。”

Erik不小心把几滴汤洒到了盘子外面。

“你是说，我可以搬进来？”他几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“当然可以，这样的话你就不用每天跑来跑去了。”Charles说着，完全忘了初见时的声明，“如果你不愿意的话，也可以开我的车。”

“你是说车库里那辆？”Erik的眼睛亮了起来，“你自己不会用到吗？”

“这个嘛，”Charles咬了下嘴唇，低声道，“我的心理医生认为我现在不适合独自驾车。”

“那我还是搬进来吧，”Erik及时转开了话题，“我要交你多少房租？”

“不用。”Charles淡淡地笑起来，“给我做早餐就可以了。”

“你确定你能醒着吃早餐？”Erik调侃着，将餐盘端到了餐桌上。Charles几乎立时就落了座，看到他迫不及待地叉起一块事先切好的小牛排，Erik解下围裙，笑意满满地等着他的答案。

“Well，”Charles嚼着肉，含糊不清地回答，“至少你可以试试嘛。”

 

 

＊＊＊

Erik以前所未有的效率收拾出了一件干净的客房，然后迅速地搬了进来。

仅供栖身的单间变成了宽大舒适的客房，但对于Erik来说，更美妙的是Charles就住在他的隔壁，一墙之隔。每晚睡前，他都会跟Charles互道晚安，而每天早上，最早走进Charles房间，把他从睡梦中哄起来的也是他。

而更多的相处时间也意味着更多的接触。Erik渐渐明白了Charles的喜好，也摸清了他的作息时间。他试着主动帮Charles开酒，然后悄悄兑水，这点小把戏倒是卓有成效，Charles清醒的时候多了，有时候他们也能闲谈几句。

除了某些难以启齿的问题没有得以解决、反而愈演愈烈之外，一切都显得那么美好。Erik几乎以为他已经成为了Charles的朋友，他们的关系正在渐渐拉近。

可偏偏这时，出现了意料之外的情形。

那时候他已经按计划打扫完了一楼的房间，正逐步往二楼推进。这栋大宅里的绝大多数房门都随意地开着，Charles也没干涉过他的活动，所以他习以为常地一路清理到了二楼中央的一个房间。

但这个房间的门似乎紧锁着。

Erik疑惑地推了下房门，确定推不开后，又握着把手试着转动。

“你在做什么？”

Charles忽然出现在他的身旁，质问道。

“Charles，你来得正好。”Erik还未觉察出什么不对，“这扇门锁上了，你有钥匙吗？”

“你要钥匙干什么？”

“当然是开门进去打扫啊。”Erik兴致勃勃地说，“我已经整理完了左手边的屋子，现在……”

“你不能进去。”

“为什么？”Erik困惑转过头，却被Charles的样子吓住了。

他从未见过Charles露出那么可怕的表情，Charles天生长着张柔和的面容，就算是发脾气，他的脸上也始终带着丝调侃的意味。但此时，他的嘴唇却抿成了薄薄的一条直线，眼神冰冷而警惕，看着他的样子仿佛像是在看一个陌生的闯入者。

“这屋里其他地方都无所谓，但这间房你不能进去。”Charles重申道。

“为什么？”Erik试着像以往一样开玩笑，“你把我当成蓝胡子的新娘了吗？”

Charles根本没有理会，反而伸出手，将他推离了门口。

“再问的话，”Charles说，“我就不得不辞退你了，Erik。”

Erik捏紧了拳头，感觉既愤怒又困惑。

“我以为我们已经是朋友了。”他艰难地说。

然而Charles只是轻轻地摇了摇头。

“抱歉，Erik。”

他低声说着，挡在了Erik与那扇门之间。那种防备的姿态无疑戳疼了Erik，他也冷着张脸，转身离开了。

 

 

＊＊＊

那一整天，他们都没再说话。Charles把自己锁在了那个神秘房间之中，一直呆到了天黑。Erik也堵着口气，假装根本不在意Charles的动静。独自一人的餐桌空空荡荡，Erik食不下咽地吃了几口，就把勺子丢到一边。

他在厨房里留了份饭，但上楼后径直回了自己卧室。

就让Charles跟他的宝贝秘密呆着吧，他忿忿地想，我一点儿也不在乎。

傍晚的时候他听到走廊里传来动静，Charles回了房间。

他根本没下楼，Erik又不由得担心起来，他的胃已经一塌糊涂了，不吃晚饭会不会胃疼？也许他该去敲Charles的门，但不久前他才刚发誓不会做第一个搭话的人，Erik犹豫，还没犹豫出个结果，就看到隔壁窗台上传来的微光熄灭了。

也罢，他闭上眼睛，睡觉，明天再考虑吧。

可是，这一觉睡得并不踏实。Erik总觉得胸口闷闷的，被什么东西堵住了。一个接一个的噩梦翻滚着在他脑海里交替，他甚至觉得有人在他的耳边哭泣，那哭声仿佛来自遥远的彼岸，但又清晰得像是触手可及的存在。

他霍然从梦中惊醒，终于意识到那哭声并不是幻觉，而仅仅来自一墙之隔的房间。

“Charles？”他顾不得再去考虑白天的争执，匆忙地跳下床，敲响了隔壁的房门，“Charles你怎么了？”

房内的哭声骤然停了。

Erik当然不会傻到以为Charles没事了，他一咬牙，握住了门把。

辞退就辞退吧，他自暴自弃地转动了把手，所幸Charles的房门并没有锁，他顺利地打开了门。房间内一片黑暗，Erik凭着记忆走到床头，拧开了壁灯。

“别！”Charles小声地喊道，但灯光已然大炽，Erik在看清他床头那些空酒瓶的同时，也看清了他蜷缩在被子里，双眼通红的样子。

“别开灯。”Charles闭上眼睛，睫毛上挂着的眼泪“啪嗒”又掉了颗下来。

Erik关上了灯，室内重归一片黑暗。他摸索着把手放到Charles的脸颊上，触感潮湿而滚烫。

“你喝了多少？”他忍不住带上了谴责的语气，“为了什么原因哭？胃痛？噩梦？还是因为那个房间？该死的，里面到底有什么东西？”

“别问，”Charles的语气充满疲惫，“求你了。”

他如此轻巧地就抛出这么一句，Erik一时滞住了，他沉默半晌，才重又开口道，“我对你一无所知，Charles，而你甚至连一点点信息都不肯透露给我，所以我真的不知道如何安慰你。但是……如果你需要的话，我至少可以给你一个拥抱。”

他忐忑地等待了片刻，Charles悄无声息地躺着，完全没有回应，仿佛突然睡着了一般。正当他的期待消磨殆尽的时候，一只手掌却静悄悄地落到了他的手背上，而后，在悉索的声响和振动的心跳中，Erik觉察到一个温热的身体靠了过来，缓缓地伏在他的怀里。

Charles的下巴轻轻搁在他的肩膀上，散逸的酒味还未传进鼻腔，脸颊的热量就已经透过皮肤渗了过来。

Erik愣了片刻才想起来伸手将他搂住。

“谢谢……”Charles吸了吸鼻子，叹息似的低喁。Erik没回答，纵然有一肚子的疑惑，现在也不是表达的好时机。

他就这么抱着Charles过了好久，纵然有万千思绪飘过，房间里却安静地如同窗外的夜。一直到颈侧传来清浅而均匀的呼吸，Erik才松开手臂，小心翼翼地把Charles放回了床上。适应了黑暗的双眸隐隐绰绰地映出了Charles的样子，他的眉头皱着，看似安静地枕着手臂，身体却下意识地重又缩成一团。

既不像初见时那般潦倒，也不像浅酣时那般憨痴。

他只是很难过，连带着令看向他的人也难过了起来。

Erik坐在床头，一直到天亮才悄悄离开。

如果说当他看着Charles，感觉到心脏跳动时，还只觉得自己该去找个女朋友冷静一下的话，那么现在，当他看着Charles，感觉到心脏一抽一抽地锐痛时，他已然明白自己已经完全陷进了。

避无可避。

 

 

TBC.


	2. Two

＊＊＊

周六的晚上，Erik在收拾完餐桌后没多久，就听到大门被人扣响的声音。他推开门，看到一位棕发的女子站在门口，满脸惊讶。

“你是谁？”她的眼神里有一丝警惕，“你怎么会在Charles家里？”

Erik顿时感到有些不舒服，“你又是谁，Charles的妹妹吗？”

“不。”那位女士说，“Charles在吗？是他打电话给我的。”

这个回答让Erik愈发不满，但还没等他追问，就听见Charles的声音从身后传来。

“Moira？等你好久了。”

那位名为Moira的女子点点头，越过Erik走进了室内。Erik不甘不愿地回过头，正看到Charles站在楼梯的转角，一直等到Moira来到他的身边，才转身与她一同上楼。这种体贴的姿态愈发加重了Erik心头的不适，他冷着脸，正想回到客厅，却又听见Charles在唤他。

“Erik？”

“我在。”Erik仰起头，期待着Charles能说些什么，但Charles却只是匆匆告诉他，“泡一壶红茶，送到我房间里来。”

那不是他想听到的话，Erik失望地来到厨房。在他的脑海里，Charles和Moira并肩交谈的样子挥之不去，以至于他错过了水开的声音，又失手放了太多的茶叶，不得不倒掉重泡。他们看起来似乎十分亲密，Erik恼怒地意识到这一点，然而又无可奈何。

他端着茶具来到Charles的房间门口，抬手敲门前，Moira的声音隐隐约约地从室内传来。

“……Raven和她……最近……”

Erik忽而有一个想法，一个违反了他的职业守则的想法。他心头隐隐有种紧迫的危机感，就好像仅有两人的世界里忽然闯进一个外来者，原本令人安心的平衡感被倏地打破。他顾不得别的什么，立时就屏住了呼吸，侧耳倾听着房里动静。

“还是老样子，你知道的。”他听见Charles在叹气，依旧是熟悉的声线，但语调比之跟他说话时放松了不少，“我就是拿她一点办法都没有。”

Raven好像是Charles的妹妹，Erik思忖着。

“那么，不妨跟我聊聊我不知道的新鲜事儿，”Moira说道，“比如，刚才给我开门的那位小帅哥是怎么回事？你开始尝试走进一段新的关系了吗，Charles？”

Erik没忍住，端着餐盘的手掌抖动了下，茶壶和奶罐立时在餐布上颤魏巍地发出清脆的声响。懊恼之余，他刻意地咳嗽一声，抢先敲响了门。

“Erik，”Charles拉开门，接过了他手中的餐盘，“多谢，没有别的事了，你早点休息吧。”

“不用给这位女士整理个房间吗？”Erik觑着他的表情，问道，“还是说，她跟你一起……？”

Charles诧异地看了他一眼，而后反应过来。

“你说什么呢，”他忍俊不禁地解释道，“Moira只是我的心理医生，她不会在这儿过夜的。”

“是呀，”Moira也附和道，“毕竟Charles得为我呆在这里的每一个小时支付账单。”

他们交换了一个眼神，然后不约而同地笑了起来。Erik提着的心才刚刚松弛下来，又渐渐往下沉了些许。他并非不愿意看到Charles露出那样的笑容，相反，那让他几乎转不开视线，可是，如果可以的话，他希望那份笑容是因为自己而绽开的。

这自私的想法几乎毁掉了整个傍晚，Erik焦躁不安地在客厅里跺来跺去，更改了好几样家具的位置，又跑去擦拭已然闪闪发光的餐具。当他把毛巾扔进水池里时，他终于意识到他的焦躁来源于何处——他不想呆在楼下，不想隔着那么远的距离仰视Charles，他想站在Moira的那个位置上，想和Charles分享同一壶茶，随意地聊聊最近和过往。

老天，他苦笑着捂住脸，Erik，你是来这边工作的，可不能要求太多了。

可他偏偏就想要那么多，想得快要发疯。

楼上传来高跟鞋敲打地面的声响，Erik收拾起心情，转身看着向他走来的Moira，对方眼里的警惕消失了，但却又浮现出几分欲言又止的犹疑。

“你有话要对我说。”Erik肯定地开口。

“是的，但是……”Moira顿了顿，不那么确定地说道，“事实上，我希望你能跟我一起帮助Charles。你知道，我只能尽量纾解他的精神问题，然而却并不能阻止他摧残自己的身体。”

“为什么？”Erik有些困惑，“你只是他的心理医生，又不是他的女朋友。”

“噢，我并不能和我的病人产生额外的感情。”Moira叹了口气，“Charles也说我管的太宽，不像是医生倒像是伴侣，只可惜类型不对。”

“什么？”

Erik并没能抓住她话里隐含的讯息。

“没什么。”Moira摇摇头，意识到自己说的过多了，“总之，既然Charles让你搬进来了，那你能否费点心照看一下他呢？”

这根本是个不需要回答的问题，Erik大可以告诉她自己正在想尽办法在Charles的酒里兑水，让她放下心来，但他扬起眉毛，心里另有一个打算。

“你告诉我Charles那句话的意思，”他说，“我就帮你。”

“什么？”Moira断然拒绝，“那不行，我不能透露病人的隐私。”

“但是你可不止把Charles当病人，不是么？”Erik进一步循循善诱，“既然你已经向我开口，就意味着他同时也是你的朋友，对吧？”

他看到了Moira眼里的松动。

“如果你告诉Charles的喜好的话，”Erik向她承诺，“那我保证，一定尽我所能地监督他的饮食和作息。”

Moira深吸了一口气，终于妥协。

“我不能告诉你更多细节，只能告诉你我的类型错在哪里。”她说，“不是外形、也不是性格，是性别，Erik，我的性别错了。”

 

 

＊＊＊

“这是什么东西？”Charles瞪着眼前的马克杯，不满地哼道。

“热牛奶。”Erik耐心地向他解释，“我试过温度，不会太烫，睡前喝的话能帮大脑合成五羟色胺，对睡眠有好处。而且牛奶附着在胃壁上，多少能缓解点你的胃病。”

“我知道牛奶是什么！”Charles恼火地打断了他，“我是在问你为什么要给我喝这个？我的酒呢？”

“我锁进酒柜里了。”Erik向他展示手里的钥匙，“以后会酌量给你喝一点。”

Charles发出一声愤怒的咆哮，扑过来与他争抢。Erik并不担心这个，不管从身材还是体力上来说，他都占据了绝对的优势，但他还是装模作样地和Charles厮闹了会儿，才抓着他的手臂把他按回床上。

“放开我，”Charles勃然大怒，“你没有权利这么做，小混蛋，我他妈的要辞退你！”

“我在电话簿上翻到了Raven的电话号码，”Erik恶狠狠地威胁他，“你猜如果我打电话过去告诉她，我跟你在戒酒的问题上产生了争执，她会站在谁那一边？”

Charles的咆哮瞬间变成了哀嚎。

“你不能这么做，Erik，”他转变了策略，倚在床头可怜巴巴地看着Erik，“我没有它不行，你知道的，我会睡不着觉。”

“我就在隔壁。”Erik毫无怜悯地说道。

Charles撇过头，攥紧了手里的床单。

“那又如何？”他低声说，“你根本不懂。”

“我不懂是因为你不肯告诉我。”

“就算告诉了你又能怎样？”Charles低低地笑了，“不能的，Erik，我知道你是为了我好，我很感谢，但是那真的没有用。所以……还是不要管我了吧。”

Erik心下暗自叹气，他端起杯子，凑到了Charles的鼻下。

“你不是试试怎么知道？”他温声劝道，“闻一下，Charles。”

Charles抽动了一下鼻子，而后惊喜地向他看过来。

“你放了什么？”

“蜂蜜，还有一点利口酒，”Erik回答道，“我们可以慢慢来。”

Charles终于接过杯子，用双手捧着大口大口地喝了起来。也许对酒精的渴求实在太过急切，就连唇边被奶沫沾得到处都是，他都无暇去擦，只是用手指随意地抹了下，便伸出舌头匆匆清理。Erik注视着那截柔软的舌尖，看着它在同样殷红的嘴唇上舔舐着，把几滴乳白色牛奶勾进嘴里，只觉得他的喉咙也顿时干渴了起来。

“喝完了。”Charles把空杯递还给他，顺便做了餐后点评，“牛奶太多，酒太少。”

“如果你想要多一点的话，”Erik甩出后招，“明天早点起床，我们去散步。”

“你知道因为植物夜间的呼吸作用，早上的二氧化碳浓度很高的吧？”Charles不满地皱起鼻子，“早上散步是个坏主意。”

“那就下午。”Erik退步道，“白天出门一个小时，晚上就可以多喝一小杯酒。”

Charles不耐烦地唔了声，Erik就当他默认了。

“晚安。”他说着，旋灭了床头灯。

被子悉悉索索的，Charles躺了下来，他看着Erik起身离开，忍不住开口抱怨，“你知道，当你刚来的时候，表现出来的可不是现在这个样子。”

不然我早就把你辞了，他腹诽道，也不至于现在处处受制。

Erik握着门把手，堪堪只转了一半。

“噢，”他轻声回答道，“我也没想到会变成这样。”

 

 

＊＊＊

第二天的下午阳光明媚，但Charles的心情可没有那么灿烂。

“怎么了？”Erik注意到他的不豫。

“很热。”Charles无精打采地踢着脚下的石子，“太阳晒得我头晕。”

“喝点水吧。”

一个水壶被递到了他的面前，Erik准备得可真是充分，他是早有预谋的吗？Charles抬起头，看着身边的那个大男孩。只是出来散步而已，Erik却换上了全套的运动背心和短裤，脱下平日里那些宽松T恤的他毫无保留地展现着流畅的线条，Charles盯着他的手臂看了会儿，视线又挪到了纤窄的腰腹上。

他收回了目光。

“怎么，还是头晕吗？”

“嗯，”Charles点点头，“一小时到了没有？我们回去吧。”

他已经出了一身的汗了。

可Erik看了眼手表，毫无仁慈之心地告诉他只过了二十分钟。

“要不然，我们去那里。”Erik伸手指向远处的林荫道，“没有那么晒。”

看到Charles点头后，他非常自然地牵起了他的手。Charles下意识地收拢了手指，但看着他兴冲冲的样子，也没有勉强收回来。Erik一边拉着他在花园里散步，一边滔滔不绝地向他展示着自己这大半个月来的成果。

“这里的杂草太多了，我索性清空后辟出了一条小径。”他指给Charles看，“那边花架已经塌了，我前两天修好了。还有那边，树枝上原来挂了个秋千，但是绳子腐烂了，我看到仓库里有多余的铁链，又重新搭了起来。那边……Charles？”他担心地问道，“你还好吗？”

Charles放下了揉眼睛的手，点点头。

“我没事，只是想起了很多以前的事。”他的眼圈有点发红，“谢谢你，Erik，你的确将这个地方改变了许多。”

Erik止住脚步，捧起Charles的脸颊为他擦掉一颗他自己都没发现的眼泪。

“我还想改变更多。”他说，“但我不知道能不能做到。”

Charles侧过脸，躲开他的手指。金色的阳光透过树叶簌簌地落下，在他脸上留下一圈斑驳的阴影。

“那很难。”良久，他开口道，“真的很难。”

Erik的胸口又开始闷闷地发胀，他伸出手，犹豫着要不要给他一个拥抱，但最终还是落到Charles的肩膀上，轻柔地拍了拍。

“会好的。”他说。

Charles用力地点点头，他揉揉鼻子，指向另外一边。

“那里我还没去过。”

“走，”Erik拉起他的手，“那边有我刚种下的矢车菊，你或许会喜欢的。”

 

 

TBC.


	3. Three

＊＊＊

Charles揉了揉眼睛，从短暂的睡眠中苏醒。他怔了几秒，才意识到脑袋下枕着的并不是松软的枕头，而是温暖柔韧的肌肤。

“醒了？”Erik把目光从他的脸颊上移开，他翻过一页书，装作漫不经心地问道。

“嗯……”Charles还处于半梦半醒的迷糊状态里，“我怎么在这儿？”

“你忘了？你吵着要去树荫下休息会儿，然后就睡着了。”

“所以，”Charles愣愣地看着他的眼睛，“我为什么会在这儿？”

“噢，天气很好，我把被褥和枕头都拿出去晒了，又怕你一个人睡在沙发上会着凉。”Erik冲他笑，露出两排洁白的牙齿，“不用客气，不收费的。”

“如果是这样的话，那你为什么没穿上衣？”

“因为你刚才靠着我的时候，把口水流到我肩膀上了。”Erik无辜地说，“我只好把T恤也洗了。”

Charles翻了个白眼，试图坐起身来。骤然变化的姿势不知触动了哪根神经，他痛呼一声，捂住脖颈。

“怎么了？”Erik放下手里的书。

“好像……扭到脖子了。”

“躺下。”Erik以一种不容拒绝的口吻说道。他的手掌抵在Charles的肩膀上，平平地往下压。Charles没有挣扎，顺从地又把脑袋搁回他的大腿。颈后的发丝被撩起，Erik干燥的手掌在颈间不轻不重地揉捏着，Charles忍不住眯起眼睛，在喉间发出软糯的呻吟。

“还疼吗？”Erik垂下头问他。

“唔……”Charles被他揉得又有些困，他懒洋洋地应了声，扭过头去躲支在颈窝间，搔得他发痒的一簇碎发。猝不及防的，额头撞上了两瓣柔软的东西，他惊讶地睁大眼睛，这才意识到Erik凑得如此之近。

Erik也怔住了，他注视着Charles骤然睁大的眼睛，在里面寻找着自己的倒影。

痴迷而沉醉的倒影。

Charles倒抽了一口冷气，他的嘴唇在颤抖，Erik意识到了这点。原本搭在颈间的手指缓缓往上移，指尖探进了松软的发卷中，他一点一点地低下头，带着温热的气息缓缓逼近。Charles觉察到自己手掌的颤抖，他的脊背不由自主地绷紧了，他挣扎着，在Erik贴上来之前，握住了他的手腕。

“不……”

“不？”

Erik抿起嘴唇，现出一种困惑而受伤的神情。Charles不得不狼狈地转开视线，他的脑袋乱糟糟的，但直觉告诉他，再这么对视下去，就会发生一些令他自己都讶异的事情。

幸运的是，边上的电话及时响了起来。

尖锐的铃声划破了一室的寂静，也打碎了两人之间尴尬的氛围。Charles跳下沙发，赤着脚就匆匆跑去接电话。而Erik对着他的背影叹了口气，拎起被他踢到茶几底下的拖鞋。

“嗯……好，我知道了。”

Charles捏着电话线，胡乱地应和着。电话那头的Raven哇啦哇啦说了一大通，而他根本没在听，只顾着拿眼角偷偷去瞥慢慢走过来的Erik。当Erik俯下身，握着他的足弓把拖鞋往上套时，他的脸颊不由自主地开始发烫，以至于对面安静了好一会儿后，他才意识到Raven已经挂了电话。

“怎么了？”

Charles迟疑地看着手里的话筒。

“Raven好像说……她晚上要过来一趟。”

 

 

 

＊＊＊

甫一开门，Raven便给了Charles一个大大的拥抱。

“嘿，你！”她热情地拍打着Charles的肩膀，然后将视线转向站在他们身后的Erik。

“Charles！”她大为惊奇地打量着Erik，“这就是你说的那个小可爱吗？他可长得一点也不可爱啊！”

Erik闻言便挑起了眉毛，他选择性地忽视了后半句，只是看着Charles，眼中传递的讯息不言而明。

“她就是这样，”Charles无奈地跟他解释，“我没有说你什么……什么什么的，我只是说你很nice，帮了我很多。”

“没关系，”Erik微笑道，“我很高兴。”

但随即，Charles的眼神落到了跟在Raven身后的人身上，他脸上那种柔和的神色立时就隐没了。

“怎么啦？”Raven注意到了他的变化，“Logan会跟我一起来，我已经在电话里跟你说了呀。”

Charles迅速地瞥了眼Erik，刚巧后者也在看他。可现在，他真的没什么心情去回味下午发生的意外，只是同样给了Logan一个拥抱，简短地说，“上楼吧。”

与此同时，Erik转过身，准备去厨房准备饮料。不过，在他离开之前，一些细节落入了他的眼底。Logan在焦躁地深呼吸，而Raven用手肘轻轻地捅了捅他，似是在予以鼓励。他自小就跟母亲为了生计到处奔波，对于这些细枝末节的动作有着天然的敏感。

这不是一次单纯的家庭聚会，Erik意识到，Raven和Logan是带着什么目的过来拜访的。但是，Raven是Charles的妹妹，他一边温壶一边考虑，应该不至于……

楼上忽然传来嘈杂的争执声，Erik心一沉，顾不得还在炉子上烧的水，匆匆跑上楼。Charles就站在他卧室门口，伸着手指向门外。

“出去。”

“教授，”那位高高壮壮的Logan沉声道，“拜托，我们需要你的帮助。”

“出去。”Charles完全不为所动地重复了一遍，“这里没什么教授。”

“够了！”Raven挡在他们中间，分辨道，“Charles，都已经过了这么久，你为什么还耿耿于怀，你到底在害怕什么？”

“我没有在害怕。”Charles的声音硬邦邦的，“我只是不想再管这些破事了。”

“你管那些项目叫‘破事’？”Raven也生起气来，“Charles，你这个懦夫！”

Erik看到Charles的肩膀震动了一下，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛里交织着浮现出迷惘与痛苦，这令Erik顿感无法忍耐。他上前一步，握住Charles的手腕，并肩与Raven他们对峙。

“Charles让你们出去。”他冷冷地说，“抱歉，请离开这里。”

Logan冷哼了一声，显然对他颇有不满。无所谓，反正Erik也不喜欢他。他抱起手臂，警惕地挡在Charles身前。

“Erik，”Charles在他身后低声说，“你不必……”

“不行。”Erik说，“我不能不管你。”

Raven狠狠地剜了他一眼。

“噢，你真的什么都不明白。”她说着，怒气冲冲地离开了，纤细的鞋跟被她踩得咯吱作响。而Logan耸了耸肩，冲他说，“小子，这可不是怕你，这是看在教授的面子上。”

他又转头看向Charles，“教授，我会再来的。”

Charles垂着头没有回答，听凭两人一前一后地离开了。

Erik松了口气，他扳过Charles的肩膀仔细地检查他的表情，“Charles，你还好吗？”

Charles抿着嘴不说话，他的神情有些恍惚，显然妹妹的那句话对他打击颇大。然而，楼下的水壶已经在尖叫着发出警报了，Erik无奈地松开手。

“听着，”他对Charles说，“我下去关炉子，你在屋里呆着，不要冲动，好吗？”

Charles点点头，听话地在扶手椅上坐下。Erik稍微放下心来，他去楼下锁了门、关了炉子、热了杯牛奶，再度走进房间，却看到Charles已经躺上了床。他喝掉了Erik拿来的牛奶，闭上眼睛，很快便开始发出均匀的呼吸。

他表现得如此正常，倒令Erik心下愈发不安。他惊疑不定地在Charles的房间门口徘徊许久，才轻轻阖上门。但愿Charles能睡个好觉，他默默许愿，第二天醒来，他们又能回到从前的生活中去。

 

 

 

＊＊＊

白日里发生的事情，匆忙间来不及细细咀嚼，一到夜晚就蜂拥而上地在脑海里萦绕。

Erik靠在床头，在聆听着隔壁动静的同时，也在梳理着纷乱的记忆。他以为自己会花很多的时间来回味那个触手可及的亲吻，为之惋惜为之忐忑。不过意外的是，他控制不住地想起Charles平静的面容，想起他咬紧的嘴唇和黯然的眼神。

那个Logan，称呼Charles为教授，Erik暗自记下这条线索。在门口的时候，Charles同样拥抱了他，说明他们是关系还不错的旧识，可为什么那么快就爆发了争吵？还有Raven，明明是Charles的妹妹，是跟Charles最为亲近的人，可为什么这次却站在了Logan那边？

他又想到了那扇紧闭的房门。之前的困惑还没解开，新的疑问又接连出现。其实要搞清楚很容易，Charles就是这团乱麻中最显眼的线头，然而，即使他问了，Charles会说吗？

Erik苦笑着躺了下来，他好不容易才把自己跟Charles之间的距离拉近了些许，自然是不敢再度把他推远的。

胡思乱想间，睡意缓缓地漫上来。

我还有时间，他跟自己说，再耐心一点，再谨慎一点……

他差一点就睡着了，如果不是门轴转动着发出细小的声音的话。

Erik悄悄地将眼皮掀起一条缝，正看到一个黑影蹑手蹑脚地溜进来，摸索着来到他的桌前。他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地将脚掌挪到绒毛地毯上，而后站起身来，一点点地靠近。他的猎物妨若未觉，依旧在抽屉里翻找着什么，Erik轻易就反锁住他的手腕，将他按在桌上动弹不得。

“唔……疼。”

闯入者呜咽着发出痛呼，熟悉的嗓音令Erik立时就松开了手。

“Charles？”他很是惊讶，“你不是在睡觉吗？”

Charles揉着手腕不说话，一股浓郁的酒味飘过来，令Erik愈发疑惑。他按下开关，Charles下意识地抬起手肘遮住了眼睛，在明亮的灯光下，他湿润的嘴唇和酡红的双颊立时无从遁形。

“你哪来的酒？”Erik扶住他的肩膀，令他不至于歪歪斜斜地倒在桌子上。又是扑鼻的酒气，但比之以往多了点水果的甜香，Erik想了一下便明白过来，“你偷了我渍樱桃的白兰地。”

这话里不无谴责之意，但Charles吃吃地笑着，仿佛并不在意。他冲Erik摊开手掌，“钥匙。”

“什么？”

“酒柜。”Charles打了个小小的嗝儿，“钥匙，给我。”

屡屡怒火沿着Erik的五脏六腑攀上来，“你答应过我不再酗酒的。”

“我没有答应，”Charles显然喝得很醉了，但辩驳的口吻依旧清晰，“是你把它们藏了起来，是你逼我戒酒的。”

“好吧，就算是我逼的。”Erik试图跟他讲道理，“但你看，我们已经快成功了不是吗？你并不需要靠它们活着，Charles，清醒并没有想象的那么难。”

Charles歪着头，似乎在努力消化他的意思。然而短短数秒之后，他就放弃了思考，又一次冲Erik摊开手掌，“钥匙。”

“我不会给你的。”

Charles发出失望的低吼，他恼火地推开Erik，又扑过来去翻他的睡衣口袋。Erik受不了他的胡搅蛮缠，索性直接告诉他，“这里没有钥匙，Charles，你休想。”

Charles震惊地看着他，在短暂的惊讶过后又眯起眼睛。

“噢，”他低笑出声，“一般来讲，当男人们想从我这里得到些什么的时候，他们会往我手里塞酒瓶子。而你……Erik，你偏偏把它们拿走了，你到底是怎么想的？”

长久以来潜藏于心的秘密被骤然拆穿，Erik一时之间不知道该作何反应。Charles斜眼看着他慌乱的表情，冷笑着攥住他的衣襟。

“你以为我没注意到你那些小心思？”他凑上前来，故意用舌头玩弄着自己的嘴唇好让Erik注意到，“你上午不是想吻我么？给我一瓶酒，Erik，就一瓶……我就给你你想要的……”

Erik咬紧了牙根，竭尽全力才把视线从他的嘴唇上撕下来。

“这不可能。”他一字一句地说。

Charles僵了几秒，而后快速地推开了他，转身就走。

“不给算了。”他嗤笑道。

Erik慌张地跟在他的身后，“你去哪儿？”

“我去酒吧，”Charles冲他抛了个夸张的媚眼，“自然会有人请我喝酒。”

“砰——”Erik冲过去，用力摔上了房门。

“你不许去！”

“走开，”Charles不耐烦地试图把他从门口拨开，“到底谁才是这里的主人？”

“你喝醉了，”Erik捏住他的手腕，“你不清醒……我不能听你的！”

“我很清醒。”Charles用力甩掉他的手，“滚开……唔！”

Erik用力扳住他的肩膀，将他整个人往回拖。Charles尖叫着挣扎，用手锤，用脚踢，用他混沌的脑海里能想到的一切攻击方式反抗。Erik索性抽走了他睡袍的束带，将他的双手捆扎在一起，但那没用，Charles仍然撕扯着手腕上的绑缚大声咒骂。过载的回忆让他的脑袋疼得像是刀割，他再也顾不得别的，只想着就用酒精来麻痹住那份苦痛。Erik试着像上次般，抱着他小声安抚，但还没等他靠近，Charles就在他的肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口，隔着睡衣依旧留下个深深的牙龈。他哭闹得像个不讲道理的孩子，令Erik实在束手无策，万般无奈下，他一咬牙，把Charles整个抱进了怀里。

“别去找别人。”他笨拙地亲吻着Charles淌泪的眼睛，“别走，我会难过。”

Charles即将说出口的脏话被堵回了肚子里，他茫然地看着Erik，睫毛微微颤动。Erik索性抛开一切，竭力剖开内心，将那些无法掩藏的痴迷捧到台前。

毫无章法的亲吻点点滴滴落在Charles的脸颊上，像春日细碎的微雨，带来潮湿的暖意。Charles慢慢冷静下来，他才刚刚从噩梦里抽身，又被牵扯着走入了另一个梦境。

“你别再咬我了……”他无奈地张开嘴，向Erik示意，“嘴唇都要破了……唔……”

Erik迅速地堵住了他的嘴唇，小心翼翼地吻他。青涩的技巧让Charles忍不住想要叹息，他伸出舌头，裹着Erik引他与自己相互勾缠。尝试性的接触迅速蜕变为一个黏糊糊的湿吻，Erik无师自通地学会了吸吮，Charles忍不住仰起头，热切地加以回应。他想要伸手勾住Erik的脖子，这才意识到手腕还被绑着，束在身后。

“Erik……”他轻喘着央求，“把我松开。”

“如果你逃跑怎么办？”Erik的手绕到他身后，反而把绳结绑得更紧，“不，我不要。”

“你……！”Charles气笑了。但Erik这回学了乖，在他开口骂人之前撩起了睡袍下摆，沿着大腿上柔软的肌肤逡巡着上移，一直潜进他的内裤里。Charles整个人都颤抖了起来，他抓紧手腕上束带，咬住嘴唇，却依旧无法阻止模糊的鼻音流泻出来。随着性器一点点地充血膨胀，热意也涌上了他的脸颊，他难耐地曲起膝盖，试图合拢双腿。但Erik跪坐在他的两腿之间，这个姿势反而更方便了他的动作。

“唔……你……”Charles含糊不清地抱怨，“你到底哪里学的这些……嗯啊！”

“我去网上找了些资料，”Erik俯下身，啄了下他的嘴唇，“在发觉我喜欢上你之后。”

某个轻易被说出的词让Charles猝然睁大了眼睛，Erik轻轻的一个揉弄，他就头脑发白地射了他满手。

以前明明没有这么敏感的，Charles感觉有些羞耻，说不清是酒精的关系，还是Erik的关系。也许只是太久没做了，他迷迷糊糊地想。

而Erik查到的资料显然还不止这些，还没等Charles从高潮的余韵中找回呼吸，他便被Erik抱起来，放到床上。这熟悉的动作让Charles想起了那些个睡意朦胧的下午，他勾起嘴角，正想说些什么，却被入侵的异物徒然逼得尖叫起来。

“抱歉，”Erik不知所措地抚摸着他的头发，“很痛吗？”

“你查了那么多理论，就不知道去买瓶润滑剂吗？”Charles疼得眼泪都出来了，“滚出去！”

“不要。”Erik抓着他的肩膀，又开始黏糊糊地吻他，“你找别人怎么办？”

他又试着往里顶，Charles勾起足趾，又爆发出一连串的尖叫。

“啊啊啊……！精液！”他绝望地喊了出来，“你可以……用我刚才的精液！”

不敢相信我居然那么说了，他昏昏沉沉地倒在床单里，挺起胯骨迎合着Erik的手指。更不敢相信的是我竟然在指导一个小男生如何操自己。

“你在想什么？”Erik蹭着他的耳朵，小心地进行第二次的尝试。  
“我在想……”Charles吸着气，努力放松着身体，“我在想……嗯……你这么小，怎么下面却那么大。”

Erik沉默了片刻，然后忽而发狠整个撞了进去。

“别把我当小孩子。”

他说着，赌气似得开始快速进出。Charles克制不住地开始呻吟，他扭动着，想要摆脱衣带的束缚，又想要躲开Erik的操弄。但Erik握住了他的腰，将他紧紧地压在身下。他在Charles不由自主地弓起腰时张口吮住了眼前挺立的乳尖。Charles呜咽了声，肠肉颤动着绞紧，Erik没忍住，伴随着一个重重的顶弄射在了他身体里。他伏在Charles的身上，粗重地喘息，手臂还紧紧地搂着他，不肯松开。

“我说……”Charles的嗓子也有点哑，“满意了吗？满意了就把我松开。”

他的手腕快被勒出淤青了。

Erik摸索着握住绳结。“你不会离开吧？”他看着Charles，眼里满含担忧。

“不会。”Charles向他允诺，“我哪儿也不去。”

Erik放心地扯开了绳结，Charles迫不及待地收回了手，嘟哝着抱怨Erik的野蛮。Erik靠过来，侧躺在边上帮他轻轻搓揉。

Charles的脸又红了起来，他不由自主抬起眼睛悄悄打量着Erik，这视线却被Erik抓了个正着，还没等他反应过来，就又被压倒在床上，调整成了跪趴的姿势。

“嘿！”Charles恼怒地想要支起身体，“有完没……唔！”

Erik又插了进来，这一次甚至比刚才更硬、更热，借着刚才射入的液体，畅通无阻地进到了最深处。Charles软倒在枕头上，徒劳地抠抓着床单。Erik的胯骨撞在Charles苍白的臀瓣上，振荡出一阵阵的臀波，他忍不住抓住那两瓣丰腴的软肉揉弄起来。Charles咬住嘴唇，低声呜咽起来。已被操到松软的穴肉柔顺地裹住闯入的巨物，紧咬不放，而“啪啪”的撞击声和“噗嗤”的水声回荡在房间里，令他感到无比羞耻，但他还是强忍着不肯发出声音。

喝醉了跟年轻的大学生滚到一起是一回事，被对方操得浪叫不堪可就是另一回事了。

Erik没觉察到他幼稚的坚持，只是仍旧投入地探索着他的身体。他埋首在Charles的颈间，轻啄着那片光洁的皮肤，Charles喘得更大声了，可第一声吟叫的爆发却是因为Erik的鼻尖顶到了他耳后的肌肤。

“嗯？”Erik撩开他的长发，“喜欢我碰这里？”

“不……别……”Charles绝望地恳求着，但Erik的嘴唇还是抵上了那一块敏感带，同细碎的胡渣一起来回磨蹭。这彻底击溃了Charles，他浑身无力地倒了下来，Erik不得不空出一只手来扶住他的腰，才能让他不至于软成一滩。而他的另一只手灵巧地绕到Charles身前，再度玩弄起了他的乳尖。

Charles叫得仿佛灵魂都要顺着他的喉咙流泻而出了，他哭泣着摆动腰肢，予取予求地回应着Erik的贪婪，甚至连那些过分下流的问题，他都呜咽着照答不误。当Erik咬着他的耳垂，含糊地扬言要把他操射时，Charles不记得他回答了什么，总不过是用力、求你、还有一堆词不达意的呻吟。

他真的射了出来，在Erik仿佛永不餍足的操弄之中。他彻底没了力气，只地倒在沾满精液的床单里勉强呼吸。而Erik得到了一切他想要的，满意地把他翻过来，抱在怀里轻轻顶弄。Charles昏沉沉地靠在他肩膀上，一条手臂还搭在他的臂弯里，伴随着他们的律动轻轻晃动。这姿势让Erik想起了他们上一个相拥的夜晚，他摸索着找到了Charles的手指，轻轻扣在手里。

“Charles，”他低声问道，“我抓住你了吗？”

Charles垂着头，低低地“嗯”了声。就算知道那不过是对方无意识的回应，Erik也不禁露出微笑，他伸展手臂，将Charles缓缓搂紧。

 

 

 

TBC.


End file.
